


Cold Mountain

by Aument



Series: W.Y.L.A.S.R [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aument/pseuds/Aument
Summary: 百年任务结束后，温蒂（Wendy）并没有选择跟随其他人回来，而是跟着杰拉尔（Jellal）等人去了阿尔巴雷斯（Alvarez Empire）。而时隔一年后，她决定回来……
Relationships: Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Series: W.Y.L.A.S.R [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027840
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中国这边的翻译多是音译，所以我会附上我的文章中出现人物的姓名表，以帮助大家理解哪些是专有名词。  
> Wendy→温蒂；Chelia→雪莉娅；Lyon→利昂

那是一块琥珀色的水晶，被雕刻成了木春菊的形状。通体透明，但不知道是用了魔法还是天然的，水晶的边缘渐变出了淡淡的粉色，就像雪莉娅头发的颜色一样。  
只是普通的一块水晶而已，但是要价却有些离谱，直逼附加了魔力的水晶挂坠。于是为了买下它，雪莉娅直接花去了自己的一小半储存金。  
「既然这样就不要买了啊。」目睹雪莉娅可怜兮兮地狠心买下贵重饰品全程的利昂颇有些无奈地说，不过说到底他那时候也没阻止雪莉娅的行动，还是看在女孩精挑细选之后一定要买下它的那个瞬间的决心过于热烈罢了。  
现年十九岁的前灭神魔导士、现专职魔导医师早就过了需要大人在身边看管的年岁了。粉色的头发早已蓄到背部而用一根绀青色发带简单地束在一起；白群色的眼睛映在阳光下如同剔透的宝石。早已发育完全的身体早在四年前就不再增长了，只是因为越发注重身材管理，当年尚且青涩的少女在如今也变成了具有难以言喻魅力的成熟女性。这一点，就算是利昂也不得不承认。  
雪莉娅放松了眉眼，举起手中的饰物。「因为——」琥珀色的水晶在阳光下闪着碎光。雪莉娅心情颇好：「琥珀色的，还通透得闪闪发光。很像温蒂的眼睛，不是吗？」  
「是吗？」  
利昂稍微花了点时间来回忆那位天空灭龙魔导士的双眼。金茶色的眼瞳其实要比琥珀色稍微暗上一些，特别是已经成长到十四岁的温蒂将前发留得稍微长了些，绀青色的长发总是为她的眼前投下了一片阴影。如此，并非时常同温蒂见面的利昂似乎没办法为雪莉娅的话附和什么。  
「是啊！把这个送给温蒂怎么样？」雪莉娅略微仰头对着利昂说。少女的眼中怀着数之不尽的憧憬和喜悦。  
  
菲欧雷与阿尔巴雷斯的战争已经过去三年。那场战争令所有人都失去了太多，但也在经历过失去后所有人都变得坚强。或许这样的坚强对一些人来说也实在有些残酷——  
雪莉娅·布兰迪，失去魔法之前或许称赞她为「天才魔导士」也不为过。无论是跳级从魔法学校毕业还是自学失落魔法的成就，都足以让她在同龄人、乃至一部分比之年龄更大的魔导士中脱颖而出。不只是在于魔法能力，可爱的外表有时候也会让她成为众人的焦点。只不过，这样的她已经从魔导士前线上退下来了。  
开启第三魔法源的代价本来该是体内无法再积蓄魔法——也许正是因为她是天才，只在一年的康复训练中，雪莉娅已经能使用简单的魔法了。只是身体还是留下了一些不可逆的创伤。雪莉娅自觉这并非什么大不了的事，还总笑话因此对她勒令有加的温蒂是小题大做了。可在某次温蒂在她家留宿时，发现雪莉娅总在忍耐秋冬季节中因寒冷引起的并发疼痛后，温蒂才切实地意识到，自己绝非小题大做，而是雪莉娅总是担心温蒂会因此陷入更深的愧疚而缄口不言罢了。  
那是，天空的灭龙魔法也无法根治的伤痛。  
肌肉仿佛针扎般的阵阵刺痛，全身无法活动，好像韧带同时被撕裂了。年轻的魔导士遗留了超乎她这个年纪能承受的伤痛。完全不仅仅是失去魔力或者是心理上的落差的问题了，在这样逞强下去说不定会产生无法预估的严重后果。  
温蒂从雪莉娅的背后抱着她，手贴在雪莉娅的腹部为她施加了一晚上魔法，只为了稍微减缓雪莉娅的疼痛。  
『……对不起，温蒂。』雪莉娅扣着温蒂覆在自己腹部的手，『给你添麻烦了。』  
『为什么，雪莉娅要道歉。……该道歉的人是我。因为，如果不是我的话——』  
雪莉娅哑然。身体的疼痛让她快虚弱得说不出话了，只能挠了挠温蒂的手背，轻轻地将手指插入对方的指缝间。『不是温蒂的错，』而唯有这些，她必须告诉温蒂，『这全部都是我自己的选择。』  
为了不看见挚友的眼泪，为了握紧名为「未来」的希望，坚持自己的信念的力量将超越一切的少女，将自己的魔法甚至于身体的健康作为连接时空的代价打倒了看似不可能打败的敌人。雪莉娅从来不曾为自己的选择后悔。尽管她也在最初失去魔法的那天彻夜难眠，在看到温蒂独自一人面对大敌、自己明明想上去帮忙的时候忽然意识到，自己是不是在失去魔法的同时失去了站在对方身边的资格？  
——不，温蒂的话才不会这样想呢。  
明明坚信着……明明这样坚信着的。  
但是在听说温蒂被阿库诺罗利亚带去未知空间的时候，雪莉娅反射性地想做些什么。做些什么——像是胸中某处忽然缺了块东西，变得沉闷。  
温蒂。  
她轻声默念挚友的名字，希望自己坚信的「爱」能把思念传达到那个人的身边。因为除此之外她什么也做不了。  
那种心情，就和今晚一样。  
雪莉娅轻声喊道：『温蒂……』  
『我在哦。』  
与平日里的轻声细语别无二致的语调，温蒂轻声回应着她。  
雪莉娅稍微更用力扣住了温蒂的手。她不知道好友现在是何等的表情，但若是可以的话雪莉娅立马想转过身去拥抱她。如今这双手仅有的能给予她力量的办法唯有如此罢了。  
从今往后，自己再也无法站在温蒂身边了吗？她会交上朋友，或许那个人比从前的自己更有天赋——当然，因为温蒂也是一位拥有无限潜力的魔导士。她才十二岁，自然不算她空白的七年时间——雪莉娅甚至忽然有些庆幸那七年，能让自己稍微追上温蒂的时间。自己十二岁的时候，一定还没达到温蒂这种水平吧。  
『温蒂。』雪莉娅忍耐着疼痛，再次以虚弱的声音呼喊身边的挚友，『你在的吧？』  
温蒂蹭了蹭雪莉娅的后颈，像是什么小动物撒娇的动作。雪莉娅忽然又觉得无比安心，涩然的笑容在她脸上浮现，而温蒂无从知晓。她思考过自己是否应该继续呆在蛇姬之鳞。她爱着自己的公会，但是已经不再是魔导士的她留下了来真的可以吗？  
就算公会的大家都从未改变他们对雪莉娅的态度，可雪莉娅自己始终在这件事上踌躇。  
夜空一定很美吧。  
雪莉娅有些昏昏欲睡。  
身体也没那么痛了，一定是因为温蒂的魔法吧。以前的话，雪莉娅能闻到温蒂身边的「自然」的味道，总是那样温柔、治愈。而且温蒂也是，总是毫无自觉地说着『雪莉娅身边的空气很好闻啊』这样让人害羞的话后靠过来。  
就算没有灭龙魔导士那样灵敏的五感，作为魔导士也会一定程度提升身体素质的。的确没有从前那样清晰了，但隐约也能嗅到，这种让人怀念的味道。  
雪莉娅往后缩了缩身子，背后是令她安心的存在。  
『嗯。我哪里都不会去的哦。』  
在这样的美梦中，雪莉娅昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
「已经三年了吗？但是离温蒂出去也已经两年了吧，她到现在都还没回来。」利昂望着天空叹了口气，「明明连格雷他们都回来了，为什么温蒂还在外面呢？」  
因为是「温蒂（风）」吧？雪莉娅敛下刚才的眉飞色舞，嘴角勾着淡淡的微笑：「但是，温蒂有经常在给我寄礼物哦。」她捻起束着自己头发的发带，眉眼间染上些许得意之色。发带的颜色正与那位与那位天空灭龙魔导士发色相同，「这也是温蒂寄给我的。你看！这里还有蛇姬之鳞的刺绣。温蒂真是的，到底是哪里买到的啊？」  
仅凭肉眼或触摸姑且无法判断其材质，但是从如丝绸般极佳的柔软手感、普通刀刃或魔法也不能损伤的韧度和在光线下时隐时现的灰樱色蛇姬之鳞纹章刺绣及其缝边来看，也绝非普通定制店能买到的东西。而且这还并非是温蒂所送的最为珍贵的物品。  
雪莉娅眉眼含笑：「……所以我才想买点什么送给温蒂。」  
甚至不惜花费自己的一小半存款吗？利昂摇摇头：「其实也并不用这样特意地去寻找什么。雪莉娅有给温蒂去过信吗？」  
雪莉娅眨眨眼睛：「这个嘛——温蒂老是叫我不用给她回信，因为她也摸不准自己的每个停留时间……温蒂，感觉她好忙啊。」说着类似嗔怪的话的同时，雪莉娅顺势踢走拦在自己面前的一块碎石，望着它直至其消失在草丛中，「……真狡猾啊。明明说好的，百年任务只会离开一年的。」  
「哦？雪莉娅这是寂寞了？」  
利昂调笑的话语使得刚刚还沉浸在自己情绪中的女孩一瞬间有些慌乱，急速扭过头去否认：  
「才不是——！」  
粉红色的发丝随着雪莉娅的动作在空中画了个弧度，绀蓝色的发带与粉色交织在一起。雪莉娅的脸上浮现淡淡的薄红，因为紧张而不自觉抿住下唇。也不知是为何染上的羞意，雪莉娅在背后无意识绕起手指来。  
明明视线都因为找不准焦点而乱飘。  
这样的小女孩性子让利昂觉得，果然雪莉娅还是那个雪莉娅啊。就算现在不再将「爱的理念」之类的话挂在嘴边，对魔导士医疗工作更加得心应手后甚至变得有些爱唠叨了，但某些心性上还是一点都没有成熟。比如在说到自己在意的「那个孩子」的时候，雪莉娅总是这样一副要跳起来的模样。  
「就算没有温蒂我一个人也可以的！雪莉娅才不会寂寞！」  
「是是——」利昂敷衍地回应着女孩的无措。  
「我也有在好好调养身体的。跟在波流西卡婆婆身边让我学到了很多东西，总之温蒂回来的话一定会被我的成长吓到的，利昂，你说对吧？」  
雪莉娅蹦蹦跳跳地追在利昂身边，口中絮絮叨叨的无非也是自己成长后有什么希望让温蒂知晓的。  
「那，你该给温蒂去信的。」  
雪莉娅的脚步慢下来了，复而追上他：「真是的——！不都说了温蒂很忙的嘛！」  
「真的吗？」冰之造型魔导士用一种审视的目光望着雪莉娅。  
刚才还振振有词的女孩一下子噤声了。  
水晶挂坠被雪莉娅抓在手里，小幅度地左右晃动。雪莉娅手指绕了绕挂坠将它往掌心收拢。  
「……你想送给她吧，挂坠。」  
雪莉娅微微垂下头。  
买下价格直逼附魔挂坠的普通挂坠，其实是想自己亲手为它施加附加术。雪莉娅从一开始就是这样打算的。因为距温蒂离开已经两年了，从来都是温蒂在单方面联系自己——地点不固定什么的都是借口，虽然温蒂确实有说过类似的话。但利昂知道，温蒂是个温柔而细心的孩子，她又怎么会不给雪莉娅留回信的余地呢？所以事实上，雪莉娅单方面一直没有联系温蒂罢了。  
「也不是……我也有送她一些东西的。」雪莉娅稍有不安地眨眼睛，「像是恢复魔力的药水，或者治疗的药物之类的……都是我的自信作，但是或许都不尽人意。温蒂她，老是送我一些相当贵重的物品——我并不想她一直保持愧疚什么的……」  
『……因为那样才不算真正的挚友。』  
雪莉娅咬紧下唇。  
「雪莉娅……。」利昂有些为自己的冒失发言后悔了。他也确实少对两位女孩的相处发表看法。  
蛇姬之鳞中为雪莉娅惋惜的人不是没有，而知晓雪莉娅身体落下病根的人又更加少了。作为全部知晓的人之一，雪莉为此很是生气。但她也并未因此质问温蒂什么，这反而加重了温蒂对布兰迪家的愧疚感。  
这一定不是雪莉娅希望自己得到的。利昂想。  
只是没人有立场说些什么。在陪雪莉娅康复训练的那一年里，温蒂几乎大半时间都留在玛格丽特。起初她和夏露露晚上都在森林里休息，后来发现雪莉娅身体的情况之后她便又和雪莉娅同居起来。即使年纪尚小，但温蒂的生活技能确实远高出雪莉娅一截。  
雪莉娅很喜欢温蒂待在她身边。不止利昂注意到了这点，雪莉也是。所以雪莉才会在见到表妹那样安心的神情后泄气般地垮下肩膀。也许雪莉并不是没有怒气，只是她在看见雪莉娅和温蒂的态度、以及两人的相处模式后，理解了雪莉娅确实无悔于自己的行为这件事。她选择了尊重自己表妹的决定，以及认可了温蒂对这个问题的态度。而利昂则是注意到了另外一点。一直被身边人称做「天才」的雪莉娅，好像终于放下了什么重担一般。那样天赋让人望尘莫及的少女、总是把魔法当做她被人认可的资本的少女，似乎正因为自己作为「个人」被接受而发自内心地欢笑着。  
自私一点说，利昂希望温蒂一直待在雪莉娅身边。就算是用「赎罪」这样胁迫性的话也好，当然温蒂之于雪莉娅，肯定不需要他用这样过激的态度。  
正是因为用他的思维思考就会变成这样尴尬的状态，所以利昂在评价两位少女之时才总是那么谨慎。  
「别担心，利昂。」雪莉娅朝利昂柔和一笑，让利昂回想起十五岁的她，「我比任何人都想要尽快地和温蒂说上话，向温蒂送去自己的思念，希望得知她的近况、知道她有没有勉强自己或者有没有受伤，而不是从她那里收到多么贵重的礼物。」雪莉娅微微偏头，「但是，我也比任何人都希望温蒂可以自由地生活。真的，比任何人都……」  
  
若说完全不寂寞，一定是骗人的。  
夕阳拉长了雪莉娅的影子，面对空无一人的房间，说出的那句「我回来了」似乎一直缠绕在空气中。  
沙发上放着两只抱枕，厨房中是成对的碗筷，甚至两只一模一样的马克杯。踏进房间，实木地板发出沉闷的声音，雪莉娅将昂贵的挂坠放置在桌上。  
明天去请教波流西卡婆婆附加术的问题吧。  
将自己扔到沙发上，脸埋进抱枕里，雪莉娅发出一声长叹。  
『今天也辛苦了，布兰迪医生。』  
回忆起最后收获的话语，雪莉娅似满足地眯起眼睛。纵然是作为天空的灭神魔导士，雪莉娅有过多次治疗别人的经历，但如此详细地学习各种病理知识还是第一次。也让雪莉娅有机会正视起自己的身体情况。  
所谓的「第三魔法源」，最大的问题就是魔导士承受了超出自身能力极限的魔力，而使原本转化魔能的相关生理收到不可逆的伤痕。这样是雪莉娅身体疼痛的主要原因，就好像体内盛装魔力的「器官」有了裂痕，只要试图转化魔能就会引起疼痛反应罢了。所以或许自己这辈子都「只能」使用简单的魔法了。而寒冷，只是疼痛的其中一个诱因。  
甚至也因此变得畏寒起来了啊。  
再次独自默默想着此类话题，再次发出绵长的叹息，再次无法得到熟悉的温和询问。  
雪莉娅撑起身子，望向窗外。街道上已经没有什么在了，相反许多窗户都亮起了灯。时钟滴答作响。  
已经这个点了啊。  
雪莉娅向厨房走去，此间还不忘将发带解下，用自己从前用的黄色发带将头发挽起来。  
今天要吃点什么呢？  
拜温蒂所赐，雪莉娅的厨艺也有了不小的进步。最初的雪莉娅还为温蒂的厨艺惊讶，后来才知道是她曾在妖猫之宿的时候那里的人们教她的。记得那个时候雪莉娅还说了「我还以为这也是龙教你的——龙会做人类的食物，总感觉有些无法想象。」结果换来了温蒂的倔强反驳。  
说起来，那个时候温蒂固执的表情和最后得知自己被逗了的害羞表情，真是可爱啊。  
仅仅是这样想着，雪莉娅便不自觉笑了起来。  
温蒂不喜欢吃酸的，所以家里已经很久没有吃过酸口了。雪莉娅自身不爱辛辣的食物，幸好温蒂的口味也一样清淡。酒难喝，雪莉娅不喜欢，温蒂也这样认为。她们就算在吃食上也这样合拍，更不用说固执且有些认真过头的灭龙魔导士在此后对雪莉娅的健康要求到了堪称严厉的境地，甚至联合夏露露对雪莉娅制定了许多规定。然而就算是到已经分开许久的如今，雪莉娅也没打算在这上面偷偷违背温蒂的箴言。  
于是她今天给自己也好好做了顿饭犒劳自己。  
「好好吃！……要是温蒂也能尝到我做的饭就好了，一定会让她大吃一惊的！」  
只可惜，可容纳四人的餐桌上只有雪莉娅一人。而雪莉娅对面的、餐桌的另一个空位上摆着的正是她今天刚买的水晶挂坠。  
雪莉娅凝视着那颗比温蒂的眼睛稍微明亮些的水晶。水晶的粉色渐变边角在夕阳的光照下似乎不那么显眼了。  
说起来，家里是时候该开灯了吧？  
「……要快点回来哦，温蒂。」


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔巴雷斯的国境北边同样有着寒冷、高耸和名望皆不输于灵峰佐尼亚的雪山，名为文多拉。  
由卡里姆和巴克尔带领的一小队阿尔巴雷斯军人正为了调查这里所残留的「泽雷夫遗迹」而驻扎在文多拉的山脚下。  
泽雷夫——或者在这方西大陆上应该叫他舒珀里甘，是世界上最初的黑魔导士，死亡的代言。就算在伊修迦尔他的名字如此令人畏惧，在崇尚力量、以及因为泽雷夫压抑情感而并未对其造成直观伤害的西大陆，人们对强大的阿尔巴雷斯前任皇帝还是相当敬畏的。于是造成的一个直观后果就是泽雷夫的遗产遍布西大陆。  
「那个——玛贝尔さん——能听到吗？！」巴克尔抹下脸上的雪花费力眯起眼睛眺望前方的绀蓝色身影。  
「啊，巴克尔さん。」  
「玛贝尔さん，舒珀里甘陛下的遗产已经回收完毕，分散出去的各个小队也都已经回来。我们可以回去向阿吉尔陛下报告了。」  
「是吗？真不愧是他们。」  
顺着风雪而来的女性逐渐在巴克尔面前展露全貌。令人熟悉而怀念的绀青色长发上沾染了不少雪花，身材亦不复当初的娇小，高而瘦的身躯包裹在略厚的纯白斗篷之下，身高似乎还比巴克尔更高了些。脸型也从从前的圆脸变成如今可以称为凛冽的模样，前发为金茶色的眼瞳投下一片阴影。  
温蒂·玛贝尔，如今正身处阿尔巴雷斯帝国北境，同菲欧蕾独立公会魔女之罪一起追查西大陆所有的泽雷夫遗产。不仅如此，作为泽雷夫曾经计划中的孩子之一，温蒂在阿尔巴雷斯帝国意外的得到了超乎她想象的尊重。阿吉尔作为这个国家的新皇帝，竟然放下了曾经高傲的身段亲自出面邀请前来调查的魔女之罪入国，也是所有人没有想到的。  
除此之外，在当晚阿吉尔还请求了同温蒂进行私密的谈话——虽然当时杰拉尔表现得有些防备，但阿吉尔并没有为此动怒。他似乎确实变得与当初那个轻视他人的自大魔导士不一样了。  
『皇帝陛下他一定也是以他自己的形式爱着这个国家，而非他所言的「战略游戏」……自从与你的公会的人交谈后，我多多少少明白了这一点。』阿吉尔邀请温蒂来到了城堡的露台上。『对陛下来说，不爱便是最大的爱。若是从前的我一定无法静下心来思索这些。但爷爷，和杰克布让我明白了这一点。……虽然有些不想承认，但我从前是有些怪罪陛下的，也埋怨过为什么陛下不爱自己的臣民。』  
『……这样，吗。』温蒂略有些尴尬，『但是为什么要对我说这些呢？』  
反而是阿吉尔像恍惚回神了，尴尬地抓了抓头发。『啊，我还以为妖精尾巴都是一群脑回路一致的家伙呢，结果不是吗？』  
『对不起，我似乎有些难以理解这些。但是我能感觉出来，阿吉尔さん很爱这个国家吧？还有……对泽雷夫さん也是。』  
阿吉尔转回身来，将双手架在露台栏杆上就这样靠着。『泽雷夫，さん？你们伊修迦尔人不都是对陛下的名号忌讳极深的吗？』  
『……那是以前了。对此前的我们来说，「泽雷夫」所指代的并非一个人，而是黑魔法、恶魔和许多可能对人类文明产生深远影响的系统。但是，这之后我们也知晓了，他原本也是怀抱善良与爱意的可怜之人罢了。……纳兹さん曾经说过，「爱上别人什么的，才不是罪。」我相当认可这个说法。所以，泽雷夫さん他，是一位值得尊敬的人，我是这样认为的。』  
金茶色的眼瞳里闪烁着笃信的光，好像化成了满天星辰中的一颗，不免令阿吉尔都有些看呆了。  
『如今我们为了「泽雷夫的遗产」而来，也不是为了否认这位伟大魔导士的功绩，而是为了保护他的本心，使他的研究不被坏心之人利用。这也是，现在魔女之罪的目标。』尽管扬起了亲切的笑容，声音中包含的坚定却相反让人为之惊叹。  
阿吉尔挂着一种「真拿这群人没办法」的表情烦躁地揉乱了头发。  
『真是的，明明就是个小不点还学什么大人说话——再说了，你也不是那群家伙里的一员吧？』  
『这个嘛，确实我只是跟在大家身边修行而已。』亲切的笑容瞬间染上了些许羞涩。风吹起温蒂的斗篷，左臂上的蓝色纹章若隐若现，『因为不管走到哪里，我都是妖精尾巴的魔导士啊。』  
  
那个时候还能被叫做小不点，现在却好像比自己都要高出一些了。  
阿吉尔看着正在和杰克布交接的温蒂，表情颇为郁闷。是因为阿尔巴雷斯的伙食太好了吗？就算是这样这个家伙也太能长了吧，从前完全看不出来一年多的时间里会长成这样啊。  
「陛下？」亚基尔用木杖敲了敲阿吉尔的膝盖，「怎么了？」  
「不，没什么。」阿吉尔叹口气，摸了摸自己额上的王冠。  
确实自从战争以后，菲欧蕾和阿尔巴雷斯就一直保持着友好往来的关系，阿吉尔自身也秉持着「从前尊敬的陛下的弟弟在那个国家里」和「从前尊敬的魔导士的女儿也在对面」这样其实说不上正统理由的原则对唯独菲欧蕾礼让三分罢了。不过对于伊修迦尔的其他小国，阿尔巴雷斯依然是端着帝国的架子。  
正好最近一次的菲欧蕾贸易往来要到了。  
阿尔巴雷斯拥有许多强大的魔导士。尽管从前的十二盾有半数死亡，余下还有想要再开战争的因贝尔和奈因哈特被关了起来，以及蒂玛利娅由于内心防线被摧毁而失去战斗意识，但魔导士公会基数还摆在那里。阿吉尔自身也非无能之辈，更别说还有杰克布和亚基尔在他身边辅佐。  
所以魔女之罪准确来说是被他赶回去的。  
说着『我们家陛下在自己地盘上搞出来的遗产当然要由我们来回收！那边国家的人就赶快回去处理陛下留在你们那边的东西好了』之类的话，态度相当强硬地把在此奔波了一个多月的杰拉尔等人赶回去了。  
不过温蒂是出于自己的意志，去请求阿吉尔让她留在这里。  
就像当初她请求杰拉尔允许自己跟着魔女之罪旅行一样。  
『随便你。但是我可没有兴趣照顾小鬼头的生活什么的。』阿吉尔随意地挥了挥手没再理温蒂。不过从后来他偷偷下了所有人都要以贵客之礼对待温蒂的命令来看，其实也相当口是心非罢了。  
「我说，小不点啊。」阿吉尔朝温蒂挥挥手。  
「是？有什么事吗？阿吉尔陛下。」温蒂应声走过来。  
以如今温蒂的身高，确实难以担待这一声『小不点』，只是阿吉尔自己难以改口，温蒂也早已不纠结于这个问题罢了。  
「这几天，菲欧蕾的船会过来。你就没有想过回去自己的国家吗？」  
温蒂的指尖颤了下。「但是，泽雷夫さん——」  
「这一年来，阿尔巴雷斯帝国可是在全力搜索我们前任皇帝陛下的遗产，包括最边境的文多拉深处的遗产都被寻找出来了。就算这样你也不能安心？你是在看不起我们吗！」阿吉尔一转怒颜，拖长了声音，「还是说——你还想要从我们这边学到更多的魔法技巧？」  
「诶？！不，不是——但，呜……」真实的目的被人直白地点出，温蒂因窘迫脸涨得通红。  
阿吉尔轻轻笑了一声，想起几乎每周都会收到的堪比诅咒文书的「信件」——正是某个在菲欧蕾的过度操心「家长」对孩子关心的具象化。……但是确实有点恐怖了，最开始还差点被杰克布当成暗杀预告书来解读。真是的！  
想到这里，阿吉尔难得坐正了面对温蒂。  
「其实我们也没有什么更多的能教给你了。」  
杰克布教导温蒂体术，阿吉尔偶尔也会帮温蒂训练以提升魔力。若是天神塞雷纳在的话，说不定能在灭龙魔法上给温蒂更多指导。但现在全世界的龙也只剩下这么「几头」了——而自己眼前的，正是其中一只，正处于成长期的「龙」。  
但是，就算有没有塞雷纳也没关系吧。  
艾琳的附加人格是在半个月前彻底消失的，也是在那之后阿吉尔才得知他从前最为尊敬的人之一其实就以一种他难以想象的方式存在于自己身边。  
于是他开始反省自己到底有多少次把温蒂叫做「小不点」，其中是不是顺便也这样称呼过艾琳。  
已经成长为自己无法再给出什么建议的孩子了吗？不愧是——  
想起温蒂曾经以轻松的口吻提到「艾琳曾夸奖过自己的天赋」这件事，阿吉尔就觉得汗颜。这个小鬼到底以为艾琳是什么人物啊？是简单地把艾琳当成艾露莎那种过保护的笨蛋家长了吗？！她到底知不知道艾琳的夸奖有多值钱啊！  
「但是……」温蒂垂下头，表情稍显不安。  
「但是？」阿吉尔挑眉。他知晓温蒂并非沉醉于阿尔巴雷斯皇宫的物质条件。有多次杰克布都提到这个女孩会在寂静无人的夜空爬上城市最高的塔楼上眺望海面，好像这样就能让她呼吸到自己眷恋的家乡的空气。  
留在阿尔巴雷斯的温蒂是真正意义上的独自一人，甚至身边没有阿吉尔曾听说过的那只白猫。  
「不……阿吉尔陛下说得对。我也确实该返程了。」温蒂望着窗外，正对菲欧蕾的方向，是一方望不过的海平线。  
到底她在等待什么呢？  
阿吉尔端详着温蒂的侧脸。  
他上一次这样认真端详温蒂的侧脸，是在他带温蒂去与蒂玛利娅见面的时候了。其实那是蒂玛利娅的请求，说无论如何都要向温蒂道歉。  
阿吉尔其实觉得这无所谓，因为温蒂的脾气实在太好，无论亚基尔还是杰克布都对这个懂事又有礼貌的孩子称赞有加。  
世界上真的存在会让温蒂生气的事吗？阿吉尔甚至这样怀疑过。就算现在如此年幼，但温蒂表现得比同龄人沉稳太多。丰富的人生经历使这个孩子早早地被剥夺了沉醉快乐童年的权利，她所有的快乐都在独属于自己的龙和公会消失后也被一起带走了。也正如同化为光芒消失的他们一样，温蒂的感情似乎也化作了星光、而她自身的温柔就如同整片天空，是虽然年幼却又名副其实的天空之龙。  
——而这些笃定全在两人见面后被粉碎了。  
『对不起，我不接受。』  
对于诚挚道歉的蒂玛利娅，温蒂坚决地说出了这句话。  
金茶色的眸子变得深邃起来。显而易见的，聚集在这孩子眼中的情绪，是名为「愤怒」的、阿吉尔一度以为不会在温蒂身上出现的情绪。  
蒂玛利娅揪紧了自己的裙摆。  
『等等！温蒂，蒂玛利娅她——！』  
『阿吉尔陛下请您不要插嘴。』  
明明是很敬语，却让阿吉尔感到压力倍增。无论是严肃到紧绷的神色还是过于沉闷的声调，无一不在显示着温蒂对眼前人的排斥与怒火。明明对于同样伤害过妖精尾巴的自己还有杰克布他们都能笑着接纳，甚至对想再次挑起站在的因贝尔都能温柔评价道『因贝尔さん只是太崇敬泽雷夫さん了。再给他一点时间吧，他其实是一个很优秀的政治家』的温蒂，在对待可以说是完全改过自新的蒂玛利娅竟然会是这样的态度。  
简直，太不可思议！  
『确实，接受自己的错误并改正是一种难能可贵的品质。如此来说您确实是一名值得尊敬的人。但——』温蒂绷紧了下颔，『与我而言，你是剥夺了我的友人「未来」的人。这样的你，就算你是如何的悔过，我也不会停止对你的愤怒。因为唯独这件事，我是不会原谅你的。……而且，你最应该道歉的人，也不是我。』  
说到最后，温蒂脸上的紧绷全然消失，取而代之的是一副落寞的复杂神色。  
没错，就和现在正眺望远方的她一样。  
有些落寞，又有些眷恋的神情。  
「阿吉尔陛下——！」亚基尔的声音打破了此间沉重的气氛。  
阿吉尔清咳一声，温蒂也回过神来往后推到符合礼仪的位置。  
「爷爷有什么事吗？」注意到亚基尔手中拿着一封信，阿吉尔偏了偏头，腹诽着该不会是那个绯红色头发的笨蛋家长又联合她男人给他寄威胁信了吧？  
「这个，是给温蒂大人的信。」  
「诶？不是给我的？」  
「诶？是给我的？」  
本来做好再次面对『诅咒文书』并回信打算的阿吉尔和意外被点名的温蒂都愣了。  
温蒂茫然地接过了亚基尔递来的信，却在看见封面后的瞬间，脸颊浮现出淡淡的粉红。  
这是，很高兴？  
阿吉尔有些新奇地看着温蒂的反应，他还没能看见过有什么能让温蒂瞬间兴奋成这样的。正想着自己开口询问信件的事是否过于粗鲁，温蒂那边就立马大声宣告出阿吉尔想知道的答案了。  
「是雪莉娅给我的信。」  
雪莉娅。  
阿吉尔咀嚼着这个让温蒂以堪称惊喜的念出的名字，他似乎有从温蒂口中听说过。是她的好友，也是蒂玛利娅伤害过的女孩，是温蒂绝不原谅蒂玛利娅的理由——原来如此。  
阿吉尔稍稍睁大了眼睛。  
除此之外亚基尔还递给了温蒂一个盒子，里面装着一个漂亮的水晶挂坠。通体透明的琥珀色，边缘是渐变的淡粉色。阿吉尔认识这种挂坠，是附魔的上好材料，说起来这种材料好像也是艾琳发现的。  
——是随信而来的礼物。  
亚基尔这样说道。  
于是在这用来觐见皇帝的大厅中，温蒂难得失礼地忽视周围，专注于读信起来。  
诶。  
阿吉尔深觉这样的温蒂新奇，也更加好奇信上到底写了什么，能让那个强迫自己变得坚强的女孩露出如此柔软的——也许能称做女儿家的娇羞与纯粹欢喜的神态也不为过的表情。这完全就像等到情人的来信一般啊。  
阿吉尔都为自己的想法脸热了。  
不过，大概已经不用再问下去了吧。  
明明刚刚还满脸纠结，语气消极。  
无奈地叹口气，阿吉尔别扭地悄悄向躲在暗处的杰克布示意——  
——与菲欧蕾的通航时间，再加快些吧。


	3. Chapter 3

「要，要乘船啊……」  
温蒂面对着阿吉尔特地为她安排的舒适巨轮干笑两声。虽说盛情难却，但，这也……而骨子里仍然恶劣的阿尔巴雷斯帝国皇帝似乎并没有注意到温蒂的尴尬，反而对着她露出挑衅的表情。  
当年，三位灭龙魔导士帅气地从空中降落到飞船上，又超逊地趴在甲板上爬不起来的模样实在是令他过于震惊、印象深刻。就算是现在，阿吉尔也爱拿这件事笑话温蒂。  
「这不是当然的吗？难道你还想游泳过去？」  
「这个嘛……」温蒂干笑两声，小声地附和，「如果可以的话也不是不行。」  
西大陆的服饰倒是很符合温蒂一贯的来源于妖猫之宿的穿衣风格。温蒂喜欢阿尔巴雷斯的素色的衣袍，再搭配着淡蓝色的腰带与薄披肩，就算踏着平底凉鞋，温蒂也和一般男性差不多高了。据本人所说，艾德拉斯的自己应该比她现在还要高一点，看来这孩子还有成长空间啊。真是恐怖。  
「哼，别说蠢话了。看看你的挂坠吧。」  
从收到挂坠的那天起，这枚小小的漂亮水晶就被灭龙魔导士施加了防冲击的魔法。本来也不是那么脆弱的水晶，却还是被小心地爱护着。  
温蒂甚至为了搭配这颗吊坠将衣袍换成了颜色较深的米黄色，还在前一晚反复向卡里姆他们确认自己这样的穿着会不会很奇怪。同时也已经好几次了，阿吉尔甚至被包括杰克布在内的人问过，温蒂在休息的时候为什么会端详着一个挂坠傻笑。  
「挂坠？」温蒂提起项链，挂坠便从她的衣服下露出来。小小的水晶闪着光，看上去也不像有什么特别的。  
「虽然有些粗糙，但确实能感觉到有设置防晕的魔法。至于到底能不能起作用，谁知道呢。」阿吉尔无所谓地探手。  
温蒂的神情变得异常明媚。「这样啊！」  
有什么好高兴的？  
阿吉尔挑眉，看着温蒂又小心翼翼地把挂坠放回去，嗤笑了一声：「但是也不用担心。」他指了指那艘巨大的船舰，「已经让人在船上安装了专为防晕的魔水晶，灭龙魔导士专用！」  
「啊——！谢谢你，阿吉尔陛下。」  
「啧，真是麻烦……算了。快点登船回去吧！等回到妖精尾巴之后，替我向妖精女王啊，还有陛下的弟弟问候一声。」  
「好的，我会的。」  
  
哈鲁吉翁港在几年前被阿库诺罗利亚大肆破坏后又翻修了一次。  
听说这是国王退役之前下的最后一个命令，将哈鲁吉翁港口修建得雄伟壮丽。  
起初，温蒂临走前脑子完全被乘船的恐惧支配了，都没有好好逛过港口，如今回来后还稍感新奇。  
「真不愧是菲欧蕾王国最大的港口。」甫一下船，温蒂便张开双手深呼吸一口，「空气也很美味。」  
就算是设置了灭龙魔导士专用的魔水晶，温蒂对交通工具在心理层面上的坎还是难以跨过，在船上的时候总觉得有些难受。  
港口的喧闹口音令人怀念，还有温蒂许久没吃到的菲欧蕾海域附近特有的鱼类正在低价贩卖。菲欧蕾与阿尔巴雷斯一直维持着友好往来的关系，所以就算温蒂这幅打扮在这儿也算不上特别突兀。  
「真的，好久没回来了啊。」温蒂沿着魔法市场晃悠。倒不是有什么特别想买的，只是她现在还没有什么目标，只好在集市里四处逛一下。从哈鲁吉翁去往马格诺利亚要好几天，而且温蒂还在考虑要不要乘马车……  
「果然……应该把战舰上的魔水晶带走的吧，唉——。」姑且比之更重要的还有一件事，直到下船后温蒂才想起来，自己回程了这件事事，似乎没有通知任何人，包括夏露露在内。  
在一个星期之前，温蒂曾接到夏露露的来信，说她目前正跟在纳兹他们身边一起做任务，也不知道现在回来没有。毕竟是妖精尾巴的最强小队，这些年所做的任务也没有多么轻松，更不论能让夏露露认真给温蒂汇报的任务了。  
忽然，温蒂顿住脚步。  
「这么说来的话……」  
  
「利昂——我说，利昂啊！你有没有在听我说话？」  
利昂戳着面前的冰沙，丝毫不理会雪莉娅一边捏着手里的信一边大呼小叫。  
布兰迪医生每天收到的信件有不少，其中百分之八十都是来自病人的感谢信。按理说对信件的处理方法，雪莉娅早该得心应手了才对，也没必要因为一封信就在这里大呼小叫。除非这封信是出自某个特别的人之手。  
冰之造型魔导士实在是太过淡然了，不如说是根本不想搭理焦虑得不行的雪莉娅。「这不是很好吗？温蒂要回来了，你不高兴吗？」  
「唔——」被说中心思了，雪莉娅噤声之后像是赌气般地鼓起脸颊，「才不是这么回事呢！再说了，这封信是怎么回事啊？利昂你看——温蒂说她都到哈鲁吉翁了哦！为什么到哈鲁吉翁才给我写信啊！这么算来的话她明天就该到玛格丽特的吧！……呜呜，怎么办啊……」  
啊啊，真是麻烦。  
并非埋怨或者不满，而是通过这种闹别扭的方式来另类诉说自己的开心罢了。利昂明知道雪莉娅的心思，但依旧不理解当初那个坦率的孩子这么变得这么别扭了。  
「雪莉娅，冷静一点。」利昂是在不堪如此的喧哗，「既然温蒂要来，我们也该做好欢迎的准备吧？你不准备去迎接她吗？」  
雪莉娅的脸颊微微发红，她干笑两声，蹭到利昂对面的位置坐下。「我当然打算这么做，只是有些不知道怎么面对她而已。」  
利昂为雪莉娅招来了一杯热咖啡，雪莉娅微红着脸向他道谢。  
「因为，太突然了啊……我都还没准备好。」略是嗔怪的口气，雪莉娅缩了缩脖子，抱起咖啡抿了一口，「温蒂真是的……说离开就离开，想回来的时候就送一封信来说明天就来了。这样的事……也太随便了吧。」  
利昂摩挲着下颔端详坐在自己对面的雪莉娅。  
「说实话，我并不觉得你现在有什么不好。」  
作为魔导士医生早已有了不小的知名度，夸张地说，雪莉娅·布兰迪在菲欧蕾的魔导士医生里，名号就可能唯一只逊色于那位妖精尾巴的顾问医师——而雪莉娅还是那位顾问医师的亲传弟子。  
利昂曾在格雷那里听说了，波流西卡也正是艾德拉斯的格兰蒂涅。所以所谓讨厌人类的波流西卡倒对温蒂还是颇有几分宠溺的。而讨厌与人交往的她能忍耐雪莉娅待在身边这件事，只怕也是有温蒂在之中接洽的缘故。  
不过这种小事也是原本温蒂该做的吧。利昂轻轻哼了一声。  
「啊——利昂！听我说话啦！」  
「真是的，都说了我有在听。」  
「那我刚才说了什么？」  
「唔……所以你是觉得温蒂给你送消息太匆忙了？」  
「……也不是这个意思。」雪莉娅长叹口气。「我是在害怕。」  
害怕温蒂回来之后会变得不一样。是不是受伤了、也许身上某处缠上绷带、还是在自己不曾知晓的时间里受到过致命伤。性格上会不会变成雪莉娅不认识的孩子？要是她们在聊天的时候，温蒂会展露出她的博学、变成雪莉娅无法触及的模样又怎么办？  
说到底，温蒂出去修行后一定变得更强了。原本天空魔法的分支就有治愈这一项，自己的技术也非温蒂所必须的。如今的自己……还被温蒂所需要吗？  
「害怕？」  
「……不。嗯——没关系。忘掉吧，我的话。」  
「雪莉娅……」  
「我，会去迎接温蒂的。」雪莉娅抬起头，对利昂露出一个坚定的微笑，「那个时候，是我送走了她，现在也该我去迎接她。这不是理所当然的事吗？」  
不管怎么说，逃避都是无用的。  
温蒂的话，绝对不会变成自己害怕的那个样子才对。那么自己是在担心什么呢？为什么会这么不信任温蒂呢？  
雪莉娅下意识地捻着束起自己头发的发带。  
那个温柔的、可爱的温蒂，总是为他人着想，总是善于自省到让人无奈。温蒂是不会变成坏孩子的，当然不可能变成的！  
「哦，哦——」利昂拿着勺子的手僵在半空。然后他愣愣地看着雪莉娅站起来冲出公会大门，口中还喊着诸如『总之先去找衣服』之类的话。  
「……女孩子可真难懂，对吧鸠拉先生？」  
「真是的，不要问我啊。」  
  
进入秋季的玛格丽特有些沉寂，这个城镇冬季的时候是真的有些冷，大多数人也不太耐寒，大家在进入秋季后都开始着手准备冬季物资了。  
雪莉娅急匆匆地跑回家后也不知道自己具体要做些什么，也许是找了个借口从公会中离开。  
衣服要换成什么样？——说起来温蒂现在习惯穿着什么样的衣服呢？如果太单薄的话，在玛格丽特可能会受冻的。如果温蒂还像以前一样娇小的话，也可以穿自己的衣服吧。雪莉娅把自己衣柜里的衣服都捞出来堆在床上。  
十五岁那时候的衣服倒是再也穿不下了，为了配合工作，雪莉娅这些年的打扮尽量偏成熟方向，也将从前孩子气的双马尾换成了看上去更干练的单马尾。  
但是——如果是见温蒂的话。  
雪莉娅抱起一件玫红色衬衫。  
「稍微穿得孩子气一点也没关系吧？而且，温蒂要明天才到呢。嗯！趁现在多试试吧！」  
  
玛格丽特转入秋季的温差相当就离谱了，也是温蒂走到里玛格丽特郊区附近才想起这件事。幸好她这身衣服也不算单薄，不然还真没有其他衣服可以穿，只好在前一个小镇处买了一双靴子。  
从前留在雪莉娅家的衣服，想必现在的她也穿不下了，而且她的衣装风格偏向西大陆，伊修迦尔的地区服饰怕是没有符合自己风格的。  
一旦意识到这些，温蒂便有些责怪自己的莽撞。不过，也是没有办法。  
雪莉娅。  
胸前的水晶挂坠在阳光下闪着光，温蒂凝望了它一会儿，又把它小心地收在衣服下。  
少女正迈向归处。  
  
当时是自己送走了对方，于是也理所当然要自己来迎接。  
雪莉娅对此很是坚持，并拒绝了公会的友人同来的提议。  
她要一个人迎接温蒂。  
玛格丽特郊外的山丘，正是当初雪莉娅和温蒂互相抒发心意的地方。因为不想让温蒂担心，所以就算逞强也要猛冲的、不成熟的自己，现在想起来还是十分好笑。  
用绀蓝色发带挽起的长发和平日的感觉还是有些不一样，雪莉娅故意让它看起来松散些，以营造出一种随意感。不想让温蒂太紧张，所以衣着方面也尽量挑选了轻装。与多年前差不多的深蓝色短裙，黑色的内衬紧贴腰身，搭配了玫红色的外套，黑色丝袜包裹着纤长的双腿。也有尽量让自己看起来充满女人味，算是一点小小的、希望展现自我魅力的心思吧。  
不过这种熟悉的搭配，倒让雪莉娅想起了当初温蒂的打扮。  
说到底，温蒂也没有具体说什么时候会到。信送来的日子与她到哈鲁吉翁的时间相比，绝对有延迟。温蒂今天真的会到吗？雪莉娅忽然开始不安起来。  
玛格丽特的从秋季开始太阳就升起得晚了。是以现在虽然还不太亮，天际只有浅浅的白色，但实际上时间也不算很早了。雪莉娅已经在这里站了大约半个小时了。  
稍微有点冷。  
雪莉娅对着双手哈气。  
温蒂，会觉得她的打扮好看吗？现在的温蒂又会是什么模样呢？  
纵然心中的不安感难以堙灭，但期待和焦急更胜一筹。雪莉娅想起了当时两人坐在这个山丘上的事。  
温蒂，现在有在好好成长吗？  
一定有的吧。好好成长，找到属于自己的「爱」，然后现在回来了，也一定变成更加充满「爱情」的人。  
挂上怀念又柔和的神色，整个人沐浴在天际泛白的柔光中，雪莉娅仰起头靠在树干上，凝视着逐渐加亮的天际线。  
真的好让人期待啊——  
  
这便是，温蒂第一眼看的，她所期待着的人的姿态。  
  
屏住呼吸，又轻轻地深吸一口气。  
「——穿这么少站在这里，会冷的哦。」  
温蒂尽量放轻了自己的声音，却好像还是惊到了对方。  
几乎是声音落下的瞬间，雪莉娅扭过头来望向她。  
女孩惊讶的神色毫不掩饰，看上去有些傻傻的，令温蒂忍不住笑了出来。  
「好久不见了，雪莉娅。」  
龙的声音温柔而沉稳。  
  
「……这不公平——！」雪莉娅几乎是气急败坏地喊着。  
温蒂的斗篷披在她身上直直垂到她的膝盖处。为什么从前那个娇小的女孩现在长成这样了？！她的，她的温蒂在这段旅途中到底遇见了些什么！  
「好了，总之你先穿上。玛格丽特的秋天也不算温暖了吧，当心感冒。」  
仅仅是这么看着温蒂稍微弯腰给自己系斗篷的模样，雪莉娅就觉得别扭。就算信件里不乏温蒂告知雪莉娅她长高了的事，雪莉娅也没太当真。其实是雪莉娅总归没想到温蒂会这么高——这从另一种意义上也超乎了雪莉娅的想象。  
也几乎是同时，雪莉娅意识到，自己从未有这样自下而上的角度看过温蒂。而似乎事到如今温蒂才学会了显示出她锐利的一面。  
温蒂一贯的服饰都颇具异域风情，雪莉娅自己也不明白，只是从未见过有类似服饰的地区。如今温蒂身上穿着的服饰倒是与她之前的风格一致，米黄色的衣袍，与一双稍显不搭的白色蓝纹长靴。她的金茶色眸子还是那样漂亮，比之璀璨的星空也不输；前发也被蓄得那样长，似乎是有些刻意模仿艾露莎的风格。脸颊的婴儿肥消失了，那副羞涩的表情也褪去，取而代之的是一种淡淡的微笑，稍显亲切，但是——总觉得有点疏离。  
雪莉娅喉咙一紧，无意识地抬手覆住了温蒂正为她系斗篷的手。  
「雪莉娅？」温蒂疑惑地看着她，并给予了一个更大的笑容，「怎么了？」  
——果然，是自己的错觉吧。  
「没什么。」雪莉娅收紧了手，往前迈了一步撞进温蒂怀里，闷闷地说：「只是，有点不甘心。」  
温蒂虚虚地环着雪莉娅，垂头看着缩在自己怀里的女孩。  
原来自己真的有长得很高了啊。温蒂现在才切实意识到阿吉尔对她说过的话原来是真的。——其实还稍微有点害羞。温蒂眨着眼睛，收拢了怀抱。  
是自己眷恋的，自然的味道。  
雪莉娅深吸一口气，眼睛有些发涩。  
她的女孩，真的长高了，长大了。  
「刚才，没来得及说的……温蒂，欢迎回来。」  
「——！……嗯，我回来了，雪莉娅。」


	4. Chapter 4

「这是温蒂？！」望着那张熟悉的脸，利昂还是忍不住发出惊呼，有些难以置信地凑近些确认。大约他也从没想过当初那个娇小的女孩会长成现在这个模样。  
并没有指责对方稍有失礼的举动，温蒂微微后退了几步，和面露无奈的雪莉娅并肩而立。倒是利昂意识到了自己的动作，尴尬地咳了咳。  
「利昂也觉得很不可思议吧？明明是从前那——样小小的温蒂，为什么突然长成这样了啊？」  
对此当事人似乎有些小骄傲，露出了稍显得意的神色。「从前波流西卡さん和露西さん也说过，艾德拉斯和阿斯特拉的人除了性格有差异和能否使用魔法之外，其他都相同。顺便一提艾德拉斯的我比现在的我还要高一点哦。」说着，温蒂稍微挑眉。  
「也就是说还会成长吗……。」雪莉娅走到温蒂身边比划着两人的身高差距，「这种事情我还是第一次听说。虽说我是知道艾德拉斯的存在，但——温蒂去艾德拉斯的时候，有碰见那边的我吗？我也还会成长吗？」  
女孩稍微踮起脚，努力凑到温蒂面前。  
「这个嘛——」温蒂稍微伸手虚揽着雪莉娅，防止女孩过于兴奋而摔倒，「因为两次去的时候都很匆忙，所以……。」  
没说完的话很明显了。「啊啊、真遗憾。」雪莉娅站稳了从温蒂的保护领域内退开。  
「但是雪莉娅这个年龄，应该不会再长了吧。」  
利昂自然地想要伸手拍了拍雪莉娅的头，雪莉娅立马察觉了他的动作往旁边一蹦。  
「不行！肯定还会长的啦！温蒂都还在长，我肯定也——利昂不许再摸我的头了！」说着，雪莉娅捂着自己的头退到温蒂身后。  
她身上拢着温蒂的斗篷，垂到温蒂小腿的斗篷到雪莉娅的身上就直逼她的脚踝。温蒂替雪莉娅牵了下斗篷，以免她踩到摔倒。  
裹着米色斗篷的女孩缩到了温蒂身后，探出粉红色的脑袋、鼓起脸颊对利昂的行为控诉。  
温蒂不禁失笑。  
几乎是同时，温蒂的袍子被扯住了。  
「温蒂——」女孩仰着头，眼中是如出一辙的控诉，「你笑了吧？」  
无意识挫捻了下手指，温蒂可不敢说那一瞬间自己也生出了想要摸摸雪莉娅的头、或者捏一下对方的脸颊这样的想法，好在她忍住了。  
「嗯。」她爽快地点头，反倒是让雪莉娅露出无可奈何的表情。  
她没办法对温蒂说什么，在雪莉娅眼里，温蒂还和多年前一样，是个固执又可爱的女孩罢了。就算是回来后发现对方变得这么高了，她依然把自己放在温蒂的保护者这个位置上。雪莉娅默默地牵住了温蒂的手。  
女孩的手软软的，但是指尖和指根都有薄茧。雪莉娅摩挲着温蒂的手掌，后者正在跟鸠拉寒暄，感受到雪莉娅的动作也没阻止。雪莉娅便大起胆子扣着温蒂的手。  
手也变大了啊。  
雪莉娅轻轻捏了下，温蒂便同样回应了她。  
不是没有注意到两个女孩的小动作，鸠拉也只是在心里笑笑，果然面对这两个女孩在一起的时候还是一如既往。  
「既然你的朋友们都还没有回来，就在玛格丽特多呆上一段时间什么样？」  
突然的邀请让温蒂愣了一下，同样雪莉娅也不自主地屏住呼吸，紧张地等待温蒂的回答。  
主宰天空的巨龙很容易便能发现空气中这点微妙变化。她偷偷地瞄着自己身侧的女孩，雪莉娅眨眨眼睛，盯着和温蒂相牵的手。  
「但是，温蒂也很久没回妖精尾巴了吧。」这样说着，另一只手下意识地抓住了温蒂的衣袍。  
鸠拉对温蒂露出一个坏笑，像是没看见温蒂面上表情。  
「怎么样？」  
雪莉娅下意识用力些。  
「……鸠拉さん。」温蒂叹了口气，「请不要捉弄我。」  
「哦？」鸠拉眨眨眼睛，「我只是向你提出邀请罢了，不是吗？那么，温蒂你要怎么办呢。」  
视线实在是过于炽热了。  
温蒂叹口气，捏了捏雪莉娅的手。  
「那么，在纳兹さん他们回来之前，我就在此先打扰了。」  
  
蛇姬之鳞难得开了次盛大晚会，说是欢迎温蒂回来蛇姬之鳞。  
利昂环着手一脸得意地说，他要告诉格雷温蒂回来是先在蛇姬之鳞落脚，也不知道是在攀比什么。  
——不管怎么说呢，自己身上的纹章还是妖精尾巴的。但为了不扫大家的兴，温蒂倒也没说，只是坐在那儿傻傻地笑着。  
雪莉娅一直在温蒂身边，其他人也很有眼力劲儿的没来打扰这两个女孩。  
像是看出了温蒂笑容的含义，雪莉娅端了两盘布丁走过来一边将其中一盘递给温蒂一边笑着说：「没事的。蛇姬之鳞也是温蒂的家。不管温蒂去了哪里，除了妖精尾巴之外，这里也是温蒂的归处。」  
温蒂接过布丁的时候甚至忘了道谢，金茶色同白群色相视。雪莉娅率先露出笑容，伸手捏了捏温蒂的脸颊。  
女孩的脸颊也没了从前婴儿肥的手感，雪莉娅一愣，改为用手掌抚上温蒂的脸庞，拇指摩挲着对方的眼眶。  
「……很辛苦吧？一个人在外面。」雪莉娅压低了声音，眼中隐隐闪着光。  
温蒂收敛了神色，蹭了蹭雪莉娅的手。  
「完全不。」  
「骗人。」  
「……。」温蒂张了张嘴，复而露出笑容，「我在阿尔巴雷斯的时候，除了调查杰尔夫さん的遗产，阿吉尔殿下时常会有这样的聚会，我时常随同他。」她环视四周，公会的魔导士或举着酒杯欢庆，或用魔法进行友好的切磋，畅谈、欢笑，「……我都快忘了。」  
「是啊。」雪莉娅收回了手，在温蒂身侧坐下。  
随着温蒂的话语，雪莉娅似乎看到了那个在宫廷里穿着华丽服饰、带着微妙笑容应酬的，她所不知道的温蒂。  
她记忆里的女孩，是个怕寂寞的孩子。在这样热闹的环境下，腼腆的温蒂也会跟着一起欢庆才对。更别说今天名义上的主角也是她。  
「温蒂以前说过的吧？妖精尾巴总是这样吵吵闹闹。」  
温蒂明显征愣了一下，眸子里流连着怀念的光。「嗯，确实。如果搞不好的话还容易发展成大混战呢。」  
双手端着布丁，温蒂的聚焦在这盘小小的甜品上，似乎回忆起了当年大魔斗演武和龙王祭结束后的那次聚会。就算是王国的聚会，妖精尾巴也能把它变成自由、欢快的家庭聚会。那个时候的雪莉娅——  
温蒂蓦然抬头看着坐在自己身边，正一脸幸福地吃着布丁的雪莉娅。  
「雪莉娅。」她轻声道，本以为这样的细语该是不会被听到的，结果雪莉娅立马转头看向了她。「怎么了吗？温蒂。」  
温蒂哑然。她丝毫没有组织好语言，只是忽然想呼唤女孩的名字罢了。  
「……没什么。」她局促着，拿起勺子挖了口布丁吃下，再转回来时雪莉娅依然看着温蒂，笑意盈盈。  
「怎么了？」雪莉娅轻声问。  
不复从前冒失还有些喜欢捉弄自己的模样，雪莉娅变得更加沉稳了。白群色的眼睛定定地望着温蒂，好像让她心里某处地方烧起来。温蒂下意识用脚尖蹭了蹭地板，细微的声响很容易被龙的听力捕捉到，却没能让温蒂多安心。  
雪莉娅绝不希望她道歉，温蒂是知道的。但习惯使然和坦然的性子让她还是忍不住以此开头。  
「对不起。」她偷瞄到雪莉娅皱起了眉头，于是赶在对方发话前立马接到，「我见到了蒂玛利娅——」  
她又一次哽住了，意识到这似乎让她们的对话往更糟糕的方向发展了。温蒂稍显颓然，但话已至此她不得不说。  
「她，可以召唤『时间之神』。于是我问了，或许有方法能让你的——恢复。」  
看温蒂的神情，显然自己不需要问了。雪莉娅垂下眼睑。  
温蒂显得有些不安，嘴唇有些发颤。按理说她在阿吉尔身边呆了那么长时间，再强大的魔导士——就算没有与之战斗过，也见识过——她好久没有这样的感觉了，但在面对雪莉娅的时候，她自以为丢掉很久的不安感又回来了。  
「对不起。」温蒂垂着头。  
若是让雪莉娅自己来说的话，她真的没有后悔过吗——仅仅是想这件事就让她恐慌。  
或许不能再留在蛇姬之鳞，自己明明可以轻易做到的事、自己喜爱的事却再也无法去做，未来的人生被搅得一团糟。  
但是那可是温蒂，是那个说着『如果我没有保护好你，就绝不会原谅我自己』的温蒂啊。  
「——温蒂！」雪莉娅强硬地拉住温蒂的手腕。  
还陷在自己情绪里的温蒂被雪莉娅的声音吓得抖了下。  
「跟我来。」强势的、不容置疑的声音，雪莉娅拉起温蒂，然后一下子意识到了对方现在傲人的身高，又伸手扯了扯温蒂的领子。  
稍微，弯下腰。  
尽管动作强势，但雪莉娅尽量使自己神色温和。  
温蒂抿抿唇，乖乖照做。  
雪莉娅一瞬间很想摸摸温蒂的头。长大后的女孩看上去比从前更乖了些，好像越发听话了。对此雪莉娅有些小小的开心，当然，若是她不再这样陷入情绪中的话，就更让她安心了。所以雪莉娅做了个决定——她要带温蒂回去，离开喧闹的场合，两个人单独聊聊。  
虽然很对不起婆婆他们，但是抱歉了。  
心里偷偷地道歉，雪莉娅拉着温蒂走出公会大门。  
  
玛格丽特街道上的行人不是特别多，风有些大，温蒂不近不远地跟在雪莉娅身后。她想把斗篷解给雪莉娅，却忽然发现那件斗篷似乎被遗忘在了公会柜台上。  
稍微加快了些脚步，温蒂轻轻握上雪莉娅的手腕。  
「附加术。」她小声地说，「这样就不会冷了。」  
很暖和。  
雪莉娅想。  
但是凭温蒂的水平，附加术需要肢体接触吗？  
她到底没有拒绝罢了。  
风也好似避开了她们所在的区域。不过也是，本身温蒂也是操纵风的魔导士。于是雪莉娅朝温蒂露出表示感谢的笑容，稍微放慢脚步和温蒂并肩而行。  
「……我那个时候，也和温蒂是一样的想法。」雪莉娅向温蒂那边靠了过去。「如果我当时没有保护温蒂的话，我也一定无法原谅我自己。」她反手抓住了温蒂的手，「但是温蒂保护了我，不是吗？恶魔妖刀，还有阿库诺罗利亚。」  
温蒂摇摇头。「那不是，我……恶魔妖刀本身也是因为我才出现，阿库诺罗利亚也是纳兹さん打倒的。」  
「是你们打倒的。」雪莉娅摇了摇温蒂的手，「是你们七个灭龙魔导士。如果没有温蒂的话，这个世界都会被破坏掉。是温蒂救了我们。」  
雪莉娅停下脚步同温蒂对视。如果是以前，雪莉娅一定会同温蒂额头相碰。但是现在女孩长得过高了，就算她踮起脚尖，也只能撩开温蒂的前发为她拭去眼泪。  
「温蒂。」雪莉娅忍住哽咽，「原谅自己，好吗？」她走近了，环住温蒂的腰身，像今早一样埋首在温蒂的怀里。  
这终究是她们要打破的屏障。  
从前雪莉娅总是以禁止温蒂对她道歉来逃避，她不想去思考这个问题，而这样的态度根本无法消除温蒂的不安。终于，温蒂选择了用她的方式来逃避这样的情绪。  
温蒂离开了她，离开了伊修迦尔。  
不用面对温蒂的时候，雪莉娅放心思考了很多。她不怕后悔的情绪淹没她，在痛痒难耐的夜晚她可以放肆哭泣，只是到最后也不知道是因为思念远在西大陆的人，还是因为身体的病痛。  
有星星的夜晚会让她安心。  
雪莉也提出过要回来陪她，只是被雪莉娅拒绝了。她独自居住，只是左边的空床雪莉娅从来没想挪走过。不知是出于什么情绪，她也会在某些时候睡在那张床上。  
仿佛还能闻到熟悉的气味。  
然后雪莉娅知道了，自己只是太害怕了。  
她害怕束缚温蒂的人生，就像现在的她一样，她也很害怕有希望以此束缚温蒂人生这种想法的自己，她害怕孤独，正如她知道自己和温蒂是同类人。  
「对不起，温蒂。」雪莉娅闷闷地向对方道歉。  
温蒂缄默着，雪莉娅收紧了环着对方的手。  
「我其实很想和温蒂一起的……我说谎了，其实我很害怕。」  
雪莉娅在发抖。  
「如果温蒂变成这样的话我会更害怕的。因为——我没有温蒂这样坚强，我其实没有勇气接受离别。『被选择的人是我真是太好了。』明明知道温蒂很痛苦，我却依然这样想。温蒂只要在我身边我就很高兴，但是我却没有考虑过你的心情。」  
从前那个诉说『爱的理论』的自己，其实总是在从别人那里得到爱。  
温蒂回来了，第一时间来到了玛格丽特，同时要因为自己留了下来。这些认知使雪莉娅盲目地快乐起来，以至于温蒂提到蒂玛利娅时，雪莉娅才想起阿尔巴雷斯到底是个什么地方。  
是纳兹先生的哥哥建立的国家，说不定阿吉尔国王离开前还拜托了温蒂什么事；温蒂之前都和杰拉尔先生他们一起旅行，所以理应也要去见见杰拉尔先生……  
但是她都放弃了，选择了留在自己身边。  
「……雪莉娅。」温蒂抬手，轻抚着雪莉娅的脑后。  
她稍稍低下头，蹭着女孩的发旋。  
「请不要再说这种话了。」她似乎想用严肃的语气，只是在意识到自己是同雪莉娅说话后，温蒂不自主软下声音来，只是不缺坚定。「雪莉娅没有错。」  
「那温蒂也没有错！」雪莉娅猛地抬起头，眼中还含水汽。  
温蒂低下头，同雪莉娅额头相抵。  
「雪莉娅没有错。没有人会喜欢离别，尽管它总会促使我们成长。但，没能保护好雪莉娅，确实是因为我的弱小。我迫切的想要成长也是因为我想保护我所爱的一切，这其中也包括你，雪莉娅。」  
她睁开眼睛，两人对视着。  
温蒂缓声道。  
「——我渴望变强不是为了从你身边离开，而是为了不会再离开。」


End file.
